zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Timothy Knight/History
Background Timothy Alistair Knight was the only child born to Mr. and Mrs. Knight. He grew up in Los Angeles with his best friend, Mavis Callahan. For the most part, their lives were rather uneventful. That is, until one day, Tim met a demon in disguise named Linos. Although frightened at first, Tim eventually befriended the demon, who went by the human alias of "Liam". With his help, Tim was able to create false records and credentials for Linos as well as get him into his school. As Tim taught Linos about human customs and society, Tim slowly introduced him to Mavis as well, who remained oblivious to "Liam's" true identity. However, when Tzan Ren, Linos' evil demon father arrived to kill him, Tim and Mavis were both caught up in the conflict, thereby exposing Linos' true nature to her in the process. Thankfully, a combined effort between the three allowed Linos to send his father back to the Demon Netherworld. City Shadows Arc 1 During the beginning of their 2005 fall semester, Mavis met new student Mala Reid and immediately befriended her. However, when she introduced Mala to Tim and Liam, Liam realized that Mala was a demon and vice versa. A fight ensued between the two before Mala escaped. Though Liam seemed sure that she was an evil demon, Mavis adamantly defended her because of their quick friendship and desire to have a best female friend. With Tim's hacking skills, they were able to track her down, clear the air and reconcile. When Mavis showed Mala her Cat Coin, Mala, recognizing it, discovered that it was one of thirteen mystical coins, each with a unique power. Out of curiosity, they decided to try and collect all thirteen to see what they could do. While on a school field trip to the museum, the group discovered the Bat Coin among the exhibit. Returning later that night, Linos and Mala staged a break in and wound up fighting Daolon Wong, who was also seeking the Coins. In order to combat Daolon Wong'd dark magic, Mala decided to mentor Tim in Chi Wizardry. As their quest continued, they eventually crossed paths with a demon hunter named Remington Ryder and the old master of Mala's Chi Wizard father, Old Man Kuang. Additionally, when Mala's old friend Drago appeared, Tim decided to simply stay out of their business rather than take sides, despite being Mala's friend. When they managed to acquire ten Coins while Daolon Wong had three, Mavis and Tim accidentally fell into a trap set my Remy and they were sent to the Demon Netherworld. There, they encountered Lang Yan, Mala's mother, who saved them from Hsi Wu and also protected and escorted them to Linos and Remy, who had teamed up to save them. Following this, Daolon Wong managed to steal all the Coins from them. Though Daolon Wong easily subdued them with the Coins' powers, thanks to Mavis' quick thinking, the tables were turned and they managed to defeat Wong and retake all the Coins. To celebrate their victory, they all attended their school's Winter Formal. Arc 2 Some time after this, at the beginning of their 2006 Spring term, Lang Yan appeared to them and revealed that Daolon Wong had released her and four other demons. The first, Tai Ci, made his appearance by attacking them at school, having been previously informed of them and their threat to him by Lang Yan. Mavis and Tim rushed off to Kuang's shop to prepare a Chi spell while the others engaged him in battle. Despite their initial hiccup, Tai Ci was successfully banished. A new substitute teacher, Ms. Forest, arrived at their school and organized a school field trip. However, during the field trip, Mavis, Tim and Remy discovered she was the demon Sen Qiang in disguise. While Tim and Remy battled Sen, Mavis went to look for Linos, Mala and Drago, who had already been incapacitated by Sen. Upon returning, Mavis used a fire axe to get past Sen's vines. To Remy and Tim's amazement, an axe was also Sen's weapon of banishment. Working together, the three humans were able to banish the Wood Demon Sorceress. However, this act incurred the wrath of her twin sister, Liao She, the Poison Demon Sorceress, who attacked the group at their school. Because of Liao's miasma, Mavis, Tim and Remy were confined to a shield made by the Tortoise Coin and were largely unable to aid in the battle. Though Lang Yan was killed in the encounter, Mala was able to fight back and Liao She was banished. Some time after this, large pillars of ice began forming all over the world, as documented by international news. On their way to school, Linos was suddenly swept away by a large bird of ice. Despite Mala's efforts, Linos was kidnapped. Mavis became frantic with worry as they tried to find him, before realizing he had been captured by Dong Xin in the Arctic. Using Mala's giant crystal dragon, the traveled to the Arctic to rescue their friend. After a long and tough battle, Dong Xin was eventually defeated and banished and his plot to freeze the entire world was thwarted. Upon returning, the group analyzed the strange sigil they had found in Dong Xin's staff and pondered what it meant. Arc 3 With the beginning of summer vacation, the group met Kuang's son Arran Kuang, who was purchasing Kuang's store following the latter's retirement to convert into a restaurant. Some time later, Mavis, Tim, Liam, and Remy were ambushed by Hou Yi and Hei Gou and An Gou. Liam, recognizing their assailants, realized that the Shadow Legion, his father's fearsome army of shadow demons, had returned. Suddenly, Arran Kuang arrived and revealed himself to be a light demon and chased Hou Yi away. He later explained that he was the half-human, half-demon son of Shuo Guang, the Light Demon Sorceress and Tzan Ren's twin sister. After hearing of his search for the 12 Signs he lost, the group pledged to help him get them all back. By this time, Tim's parents also bought him a car. Their first stop was Spain, where the Taurus Sign was located. After saving people from a building fire, they pursued Hei Gou and An Gou, who had taken the Sign and acquired it from them. As the Strikers continued their quest in finding the Signs, Tim was often assigned with Mavis to locate the Signs while the demons members of their group and Remy were busy engaging the Legion in battle. When the Shadow Legion invaded Los Angeles, Tim was unfortunately forced to take a back seat position and watch as each his friends battled against the Demon Commanders, though he did fight a few lesser demons with Mavis and Remy. After finally defeating Tzan Ren, the group began mourning Linos, whom they believed perished as well. However, Linos ended up surviving the fight and fell out of a tree he had landed in, landing right on top of Tim in the process. Arc 4 With the start of a new school year, Tim expressed concern in his friends not having come up with plans after high school. During a field trip to the same museum from one year ago, the museum was attacked by Dragen, who was quickly repelled by Renita Ryder. Renita introduced herself as Remy's cousin and recruited the Strikers into joining her mission to find the eight Keys of the Demon King to prevent the release of Mo Wang, the Demon King. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z